


For Starters, That's Impossible

by DanHasOTPs



Series: fics under 1000 words [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs
Summary: Yugi and Seto get drunk at work. Ridiculousness ensues.





	For Starters, That's Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Set in drawing-cookie s parent au which you can find on her tumblr.

It had been a while since Yugi and Seto had gotten drunk at the office.

Judai had been staying over at Mokuba’s since the fall season rush began and neither Yugi nor Seto would be able to promise to be home at a decent time.

But after the last deadline had been met both Seto and Yugi had finally given into the urge to drink themselves stupid on Seto’s ridiculously expensive liquor.

Which, like always, turned into them having a hilarious argument.

“But what if we dueled underwater?” Yugi asked excitedly.

“For starters, that’s impossible.” Seto slurred back, vaguely waving his half empty glass around in some sort of gesture that only made sense to himself.

“But you can make the duel-disks waterproof!” Yugi yelled in response.

“Yeah, but the cards would get ruined… and the holograms get all weird and split up because of the water refractions…” Kaiba paused, his face pulled tight in concentration as if he forgot something.

And then it clicked.

“Also, you can’t speak underwater. It would be a really boring duel.” He finally finished.

“Seto…” Yugi whined at his logic.

“But we could duel in space?” 

Bottom line: never let Yugi and Seto get drunk at work.


End file.
